Déjame ver la luna
by Rally
Summary: He aquí la respuesta a la pregunta que ha atormentado durante años a la humanidad: ¿qué piensa Rally durante todo el día? Fácil: en Shaman King Minific o no tan mini sobre YohxAnna


Yoh se arrebujó tembloroso en la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros, que no hacía sino dejar pasar el frío aire de la noche a través de ella, ya que era más de verano que de invierno. El cielo, las hojas, la hierba, todo parecía congelado en aquella noche gélida; todo salvo los sonidos huecos que producía el choque de madera contra madera, unas sandalias contra el puente del cementerio.  
  
Anna se detuvo al lado del shaman y dejó caer sobre él una pesada colcha de cama, que a juzgar por su aspecto debía de llevar guardada una eternidad.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí con el resfriado que tienes? -le riñó- Si luego empeoras, no pienses que voy a estar haciéndote de chacha, ¿me oyes?  
  
Él sonrió como siempre.  
  
-Es que quería ver las estrellas esta noche, Anna... -dijo mientras se amoldaba la colcha.  
  
-Pero si no se ven -replicó ella mirando al cielo.  
  
-Ya saldrán, no te preocupes...  
  
La sacerdotisa lo miró escéptica, pero luego se sentó a su lado con una media sonrisa.  
  
-¿Puedo entonces esperarlas contigo? -preguntó.  
  
-Claro -murmuró él. "Siempre que quieras" añadió en sus pensamientos.  
  
La noche se fue haciendo más y más cerrada, más y más fría, y los dos jóvenes tiritaban cada vez más. Yoh pronto comenzó a estornudar de seguido y a ponerse muy pálido. Anna colocó una de sus manos, amoratadas a causa del ambiente helado, sobre la frente de su prometido.  
  
-¡Estás ardiendo! Vámonos a casa, Yoh -exclamó preocupada.  
  
-Quiero ver las estrellas, déjame aquí y vete tú... Yo ya volveré solo -contestó, con la voz ronca y temblando constantemente.  
  
-No, vámonos los dos. Ahora.  
  
Anna se puso en pie y tiró de él tratando inútilmente de levantarlo. El shaman cayó de lado sobre el césped mal recortado, donde comenzó a respirar agitadamente.  
  
-¡Ya está bien, Yoh! -gritó ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Deja de hacer el payaso y volvamos! ¿¡Quieres pescar una pulmonía!?  
  
El chico no contestó. Anna miró sus labios amoratados y le entró el pánico. ¿Y si le daba una hipotermia? ¿Y si se le moría allí mismo?  
  
Tranquilízate, Anna. Estás exagerando. Yoh no se va a morir pensó A ver, discurre: ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevármelo a casa? Ni siquiera pude levantarlo, mucho menos podré cargarlo... ¿Llamar a una ambulancia? Sí, venga, con un móvil imaginario, ¿no? ¿Y desde una cabina? ¿Pero con qué dinero? ¿Ir a pedir ayuda? ¡Nuestros vecinos viven muy lejos!  
  
La sacerdotisa ya se empezaba a desesperar, cuando se le ocurrió una posibilidad: ¿y si le calentaba ella misma?  
  
Dios, qué raro suena eso incluso dentro de mi mente  
  
Se sonrojó al pensarlo mientras apartaba las mantas y se metía con Yoh dentro de ellas. Claro que no estaba haciendo nada raro, solamente estaba cuidándole, ¿no? Nadie le iba a echar en cara que estuvieran tan cerca dentro de algo parecido a un saco de dormir, porque estaba ocupándose de él, ¿verdad? Y tampoco le dirían nada si lo abrazaba... Solo por su salud, claro...  
  
...  
  
¿Y si lo besara?  
  
¡Para calentarle los labios!  
  
Sí, exacto, para calentarle los labios...  
  
La sacerdotisa se acercó lentamente a su boca, las mejillas ahora rojas como tomates y la respiración agitada. Se acercaba, se acercaba, iba a probar un pedacito de gloria, aunque fuera por unos instantes y bajo una tonta excusa iba a demostrarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas... Y él nunca lo sabría...  
  
Nunca lo sabría...  
  
"¡Para el carro!" dijo una voz dentro de su mente. Despacito, despacito, Anna bajó la cabeza. No iba a aprovecharse de la situación, no iba a dejarse vencer por el corazón en un momento en el que su prometido necesitaba ayuda. No en ese momento.  
  
-...¿Anna? -llamó una voz cercana.  
  
Ella levantó la vista asombrada. Había olvidado que seguía dándole calor aunque no le hubiera besado. Yoh la miraba desde dos centímetros más arriba totalmente confundido.  
  
La joven quiso escaparse rápidamente del cálido abrazo, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban agarrotados, no se sabe si por el frío o por tener a su prometido tan cerca. Al ver su indecisión, el shaman rió con ganas, y la apretó contra su cuerpo aún más si cabe. Anna tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó disfrutando del latido del corazón de su compañero, golpeando tranquilo contra su pecho, mientras que el suyo propio latía tan salvajemente que podría haber puesto en pie a todo el cementerio. Al cabo de un rato, oyó la voz del chico susurrando algo a su oído.  
  
-Anna, han salido las estrellas...  
  
Ella dio un respingo por escucharle tan cerca, mas subió enseguida la cabeza para ver el cielo. Y de hecho vio el cielo, las estrellas, y todo lo que hubiera después, porque sin previo aviso se encontró besando al shaman al que había prometido su cuerpo e implícitamente su corazón, besándole como si fuera lo último que haría en esta vida y en la siguiente; torpe, apasionada y amorosamente, en ese momento y para siempre...  
  
Sus labios se despegaron lentos, reacios a romper esa unión. Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de la impresión, esperando una explicación al extraño comportamiento del chico en su cara. Yoh acarició su mejilla con ternura, como lo haría un niño.  
  
-Han salido las estrellas pero ¿sabes?, yo he visto la Luna...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ooooooooooooh, fue totalmente... estúpido T_T Pero qué quieren, algo basado en experiencias personales... XDD No, a ver, a mi no me pasó lo mismo que a Anna (desgraciadamente), pero esta tontería de minific se me ocurrió mientras volvía de la estación de autobuses de dejar a una amiga. Me explico: ahora mismo estoy acatarrada (como Yoh), y mientras caminaba por un parque miré al cielo y vi una enorme luna llena, preciosa, y entonces miré alrededor y estaba todo negro. Entonces pensé que tenía razón Ren, en las ciudades no hay estrellas, y que me gustaría tener un lugar como el de Yoh desde donde mirarlas... Y el resto, como se suele decir, es historia ^^U  
  
Por cierto, juro y perjuro que voy a actualizar "Elecciones" muy pronto, pero es que... ¡es penoso el cuarto capítulo! _ No me gusta nada, me da vergüenza colgarlo en FF.net _ Pero en fin, no voy a dejarlo sin terminar porque me gusta mucho (qué presuntuosa), así que a todos los que leen y esperan la continuación... GOMEEEEEN _  
  
Hala, muchos besitos y dejen reviews ^_^ ¡A lo mejor hago un epílogo de esta cosa! *señala el fic* 


End file.
